Breathsonings Secondary Text Lucian Green and Geraldine Houser
Influenced by bible and Socrates. Pedagogy was found like a blue bucket with a gold star found on a beach. 1. Breathsonings are necessary, defined as human judgment of a noun, for example oxygen is judged necessary for life. o Verify breathsoning with the other, in the self/other pair. o Idea of giving a reason for a breathsoning. o Where breathsonings are a judgment following an event, the breathsoning happiness follows a joyful event. § The other gives the self a medal as a token of appreciation § The self feels the breathsoning happy as a result. o The self verified with the other that he was on the right track. The self felt joyful as a result. o The self placed the counter of the other in the draw. The self felt ecstatic as a result because she had saved using the counter for another time. 2. Syllogisms are fact, breathsoning and inference between fact and breathsoning, where a syllogism is: Socrates is a man, all men are mortal, therefore Socrates is mortal. o The subject is brilliant-like, all brilliant-like subjects are known, therefore the subject is known. o The subject was a gosling, all goslings exude happiness, therefore the subject exudes happiness. o The subject was a cygnet, all cygnets are magnificent, therefore the subject is magnificent. o The subject is a serpent, all serpents are slippery, therefore the subject is slippery. o The subject fitted the horseshoe to the horse, fitting the horseshoe to the horse was magnificent, therefore the subject was magnificent. 3. Modus ponens is a logical formula in which the propositional fact a and the inferential fact-breathsoning pair a->b are given, and the propositional fact b is deduced. o The proposition a is: the subjects were people, and the proposition b is: the subjects were happy. o The proposition a is: The subjects were shoe-wearers. The proposition b is: the subjects were happy. o The proposition a is: The subjects were brilliantines. The proposition b is: the subjects were happy. o The proposition a is: The subjects were people. The proposition b is: the subjects were happy. o The proposition a is: The subjects were people’s people. The proposition b is: the subjects were happy. 4. Transitivity is a logical formula in which the a, b and c are fact objects and the inference a->b and the inference b->c are given, and the inference, or breathsoning a->c is deduced. o The self was the subject, the subject likes the other, therefore the self likes the other. o The self was the subject, the subject likes the self, therefore the self likes the self. o The self was the subject, the subject likes everyone, therefore the self likes everyone. o The other was the subject, the subject was the other, therefore the other likes the other. o The self was the subject, the subject was the self, therefore the self covers the self. 5. Modal logic, in which operators represent modality, or breathsonings o Necessary – true in all possible worlds o Possible – true in at least one possible world o Actuality – true in the actual world. o 1 – true in 1 world o n-1 - true in n-1 worlds Argument I prepared to drizzle spinach with olive oil. I did this by eating spinach. First, I cut it with the knife and fork. Second, I put it in my mouth. Third, I bit a mouthful of it with my incisors. Fourth, I tore it with my canines. Fifth, I chewed it with my molars. Sixth, I swallowed it. Seventh, I drank a glass of water. In this way, I prepared to drizzle spinach with olive oil by eating spinach. The essay written by EssayLib.com Writer ID U15023 has been removed.